Bloody Hell
by CorrectedByLazyAntics
Summary: If you want to read a story where Harry & Draco don't love each other...but fall in love gradually through a comical romance story then you should read me! there will be chaos insued into this story... cause what's a H/D story w/o the madness!re-edited
1. Unislippers!

_**Enjoy and please don't sue ^.^**_

_**Uni-Slipper**_

"Wake the bloody hell up already, Ron!" cried an irritable raven haired Gryffindor, coming to his wits end.

Every morning, the same insanely rigid task of waking his beast mate in order to keep him from the wrath of Snape, and every other professor's annoyance of tardy list within his schedule, was wearing extremely thin on his patience this morning.

Yelling at the young red head generally did the trick, however this morning he was being utterly difficult, which was a regular occurrence at least twice a week. Conveniently around the time they had potions, a test, or a class in the company of the ever loving (cunning) Slytherins.

"Ron! If you don't bloody well get up?! So Merlin help me, I well hex you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it! I'm in no fucking mood to deal with you!" Harry fumed, shouting at a cross between deadly calm and infuriated rage.

(Night-Before)

--------------------------------------------Dream Sequence-------------------------------------------

A forest surrounded the boy-who-lived, shadows stretching out in all directions, forming images of nightmares past. He sat upon his noble stead of silk hunter and silver that stood proud with no sign of alarm, eyes and nose keen to all of its surroundings.

Within the light breeze that gently stroked the young mans locks was carried a sweet tone, of untold sorrows and anguish that spoke in great volumes. Although barely a whisper, was held cradled in the wind. It took its listeners on a trip that traveled to its very core. It spoke of a tale that should not come to be, bestowed upon neither man nor beast.

If you listened attentively you could hear the words of melancholy, with hope intertwined with each note. The words wore as follows…

"Come forth my brave night, and salvage my being,

Take me to a place, where I can roam free,

Save me from the clutches, of cruelest of fates,

The three-wicked sisters that hold me life's thread,

I pledge to thee myself; I promise you all I can give,"

I plead to you good sir, rescue me with not my consent,

For foolish am I, I shan't let you take myself, without consequence,

However I beg thee from depths of my soul, for I've hardly a heart to speak of,

Come forth my brave night, and salvage me being,

Take me to a place, where I can roam free,

Hope I hold as my only key, save me, keep me, love me…

For that is how you'll salvage me…

Haunting was left after its end, as the raven haired became intrigued by the beauty of the voice, which spoke in distress laced with a silver lining. A strange unlocked riddle stitched in each word, in hopes to be torn free from the seams.

--------------------------------------------Dream Sequence End--------------------------------------

At once it made perfect sense and no sense at all. When did anything ever make clear sense, in the life of this particular young man? Last he remembered was precisely, never!

Harry tossed and turned for about 2 hours, before giving up all expectations of renewed slumber. So, instead the seeker decided to take a short stroll down to the kitchen for a nice midnight snack. Without further thought on the matter, he climbed out of bed and put on his fluffy white unicorn slippers.

A gag gift, curtsy of the twins that was a real hoot for his roommates when he first got them for on his 15th birthday, however with a warming charm placed on them to last a wizards' life time. No one was laughing when fall and frosty the snowman came a knocking. Gag or not, those puppies came in handy all through the year, as it's a will known fact that stone floors aren't notorious for generating warmth. Not to mention they felt like the softest of silks, walking on clouds, and an added bonus of soundless soles, charmed by his loving godfather Sirius of course.

When it came down to it though, there where arguments even full out wars for the ever coveted uni-slippers of warmth and fluffy-ness. However, at the end it always came down to them whining to the uni-slipper-prestige's-owner. Who didn't get why they fought and whined over his cherished slippers, if they were strictly off limits to all! Except Hermione and himself. Due to him not wanting his beloved uni-slippers to deteriorate from the stench of his room mate's feet. Who had yet to learn about pedicures? As Hermione had the great pleasure of educating him on a year and a half ago.

(A/N-sorry got sidetracked, now off to the kitchens)

Harry walked down to the common room without a sound; "I love my uni-slippers", ran through his mind as he walked out the portrait hole. Along the way he kept humming the song from his dream subconsciously, while scanning through a menu of his favorite treats.

Suddenly he heard faint footsteps coming his way. As quickly as he could he whipped out his invisibility cloak just as the steps came closer. He could make out a small light coming forward illuminating the hall, casting shadows on the walls. Once close enough, Harry was able to make out who the figure was… It was the one and only…. (Cliff-hanger)

Thank you for read, hope you enjoyed it!

Please review if you liked it!!!

It can be two words but please tell me what you think!!

**AN-if there are anyone who's a Beta I really appreciate someone to proof my work since I always forget the little details!**


	2. Who Knew?

**Enjoy!**

Sirius! What the heck was his godfather doing here? Don't get him wrong he loved the man dearly, but …It didn't make sense! Sure, the man had been proven innocent of all charges but... What reason would he have to be here? Unless… there was something a miss? Perhaps Dumbledore had called an Order meeting to discuss Voldie, and his resent mayhem. Thought that couldn't be, his scar hadn't hurt recently.

Hhhmmm…Okay, now he was curious. What exactly was the animigus up to? What with that idiotic smile plastered across the man's face, he had to be up to something…but what? He had a wolfish grin dancing across his face that just screamed of dastardly deeds in the making, or already set into play. It didn't add up? So why else was Sirius in Hogwarts for? If not an Order meeting…then what?

"Aaahhhh! This is too much for me to think of right now, I'll just ask Sirius about this tomorrow, when I can actually think straight", he thought exasperatingly, snorting at his last thought. Since the beginning of fourth year, when had his thoughts ever been completely straight? After all he was gay in all sense of the word, but he wasn't one of those flamboyant types… Merlin forbid!

By the time Harry's mind had once again re-joined the world of the living, Sirius was no longer in-sight. The boy-who-lived merely shook his head, and went back to his first task at hand. Which, needless to say, his stomach was now annoyingly reminding him of?

On his way to the kitchens he had faced no more obstacles or distractions, to keep him from his goal. Which he was very grateful for, as his mood wasn't improving, in the least.

"Finally", the teen sighed, tickling the pear.

Slowly, he opened the portrait. Where before his eye he caught sight of spectacle he would have never expected walk in on in a period of eternity.

There in the small rounded kitchen table sat a very giddy Draco Malfoy, chipmunk cheeked as he stuffed his face with fresh chocolate chip cookies, pancakes, and lushes ceramal dipped ice-cream. Malfoy looked as happy as a five year old in a candy store.

The Slytherin prince had yet to notice him within the vicinity, as he was much too preoccupied with stuffing his face. Not even the house elves had bombarded him in their regularly manner that resembled swarm of flies to a rotting corpse of a flesh.

Anyone who had walked in at that moment would have stared at the display before them, wondering if Voldmort had started doing the hula or if they needed glasses. Draco Malfoy wolfing down sweets, house elves nowhere in sight, and the boy-who-lived having a reality misconception as to if he was alive, dead, unconscious, or dreaming.

'Okay, I'm seeing things' was the first thought that flew through his sleep deprived mind. "Ouch!" the raven pinched himself. 'Okay, maybe I'm not', he closed his eye's for a second and yet still there sat a gluttonous Malfoy heir sucking his digits clean, one by one. Not a single drop of the caramel and syrupy goodness was wasted, no crisp or crumb left in sight.

_Mmmmhhh… _harry thought as he watched the blond Adonis under his invisibility coat. His mouth watered at the spectacle before him wanting nothing more then to join the blond Slytherin in completing his task at hand. Sure, Malfoy's a bloody git, but even he had to admit that the blond narcissistic pratty git was, well, handsome.

So, of course any gay young man with eye sight and a hormonal teenage libido would be thanking the gods for such a show. However, Harry was to say the least conflicted between his sexual desires and his long time rivalry with the git who sat at the table of unending supply of baked goods and sweets.

Harry was beside himself on what he wanted, could, should, or was expected as always to do, on relation to the blond youth.

_So what do you guys think should I try to force myself to restart this story after years? Ideas would be helpful…there was this one veela fic I recall that said sweets were a main food group of theirs because they needed to consume a lot of sugar…but __Harry was the veela in that fic…? Anyone know which fic I am talking about?_


End file.
